


Wildflower

by chamomilechia



Series: Tales of a precious romance [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: ;3, Other, and sum smoochin', hehe flowers, hope u like it tho, just fluff, no beta we die like losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilechia/pseuds/chamomilechia
Summary: On a very rare free day Y/N and Damien go to the countryside to admire springtime's first flowers and nature.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Tales of a precious romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Wildflower

It was such a beautiful day.  


Spring had settled its roots on nature and now the wildlife was sprouting with colors and sounds. 

The air was nice, even if a bit chilly, and the was sun shining on you, warming you up. 

You sat in a nice field of grass, littered with many types of wildflowers: chamomile, Bachelor buttons, daisies, Queen Anne's lace, coneflowers and many more. 

Caressing the white daisies that surrounded you, you announced almost absently "I really love nature".  
"You really do" he said, watching you pet the ground.  
"I mean that's why we're here" you smiled at him.  
"It is pretty" he crouched down, looking almost longingly at his surroundings.  
"Nature?" you asked, picking at some grass absently.  
He turned to you smiling slightly, "Yeah".  
His eyes followed your movements with a soft gleam of calmness.  
"I think so too" you told him radiant. 

He sat beside you and gently picked up a yellow daisy.  
"You like flowers?" he questioned, handing it your way.  
"I sure do" you answered, observing the delicacy with which he held the thing.  
"I'll be certain to buy some for you" he stated, suddenly very passionate, looking at your face with promise.  
"That'd be nice" you took the flower from his fingers and inspected it carefully with perked up lips.  
"Perhaps some wild ones would be better?" he asked again, a quick thought expressed out loud.  
"I'd love a bouquet of freshly cut wildflowers" you confessed as you put the flower on your lap and looked around at the green and rainbow field. 

Birds were chirping and flying over your heads, some hopping between the branches of the blossoming trees surrounding you and others singing as they flew and landed in the thick grass. 

"We should come to the countryside more frequently" you said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen for a moment.  
"I wish we could but both our jobs are quite the handful" he noted.  
"Unfortunately" you sighed.  
"We could take some days off though, every now and then" he offered as solution, pliant to your wishes.  
"I'd really like that, hoping that no major cases will keep me from actually doing it" you grumbled looking at the cyan sky. 

Your eyes went back to his face: he wore a calm smile as the glow of the sunlight shined on his tan skin, his eyes were semi-closed and his hair was uncharacteristically messy.  
As he lay there, basked of sunlight like a gecko, an idea lit up in your brain. "I think you'd look great in a flower crown" you said, thinking out loud.  
"You think so?" he asked, turning towards you.  
You nodded absolute, grinning.  
"Eh, hold on a moment" you removed the daisy from your lap, put it in his hair then stood up. 

You picked up some chamomile flowers and daisies and started to lace them together.  
He was smiling fondly, watching from a distance as you skillfully twisted and intertwined stems with a concentrated expression.  
"~There!" you intoned happy, putting the crown of flowers over his head.  
"How do I look?" he grinned broadly, curving up his hand under his chin.  
"You look lovely" you smiled, amused by his silliness.  
"Am I pretty though?" he pressed on, fluttering repeatedly his lashes.  
"Dames, you're the most beautiful man alive, what weird questions are you asking?" you replied with a grin.  
"Just checking" he laid back, smug looking.  
"Flamboyant ass" you rolled eyes, exasperated but enjoying the moment nonetheless.  
"Just for you, my dear" he responded with a so blatantly false and sweetly honeyed tone, making you burst out a laugh.  
"Look at you, you could be mistaken for a fae" you winked, playing along.  
"Better be careful then, you don't know, I might enchant some flowers and make you smell them" he joked, poking at your belly.  
"Oh really? What's the catch?" you asked as you smacked his hand away, vaguely annoyed by the action but still pleased with the situation.  
"You'll be by my side forever" he smiled broadly, mirth and mischief mixed in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry but I fail to see the problem" you cocked an eyebrow, flicking your fingers against his temple.  
"Ow!" he whined, then looking at you with sly eyes "Don't be sorry, you'll see".  
"Mh, well, how do you know I **am not** a fae? I might be tricking you into thinking you're in love with me just to steal your...I don't know, toes?"  
"Then it's the most portentous trick ever forged, 'cause baby I love you, even if you want to steal my toes" he said, pulling you down on him.  
He left a quick kiss on your nose then a longer, tender one on your lips.  
You pulled back, crimson red from the sudden display of love.  
"I swear, one of these days I'll start counting how many times a day you say that or compliment me" you pressed a finger to his chest, pushing him back on to the ground.  
"You're gonna need a very big book, you know?" he asked, looking up at you.  
You brushed your finger on his nose and leaned forward, close to his ear you whispered "I know" and pressed a swift kiss to his temple.  
He put his hands on your sides and slid one up your back, pulling you down with a hand behind your neck.  
You took his face between your hands and pressed your lips to his soft ones.  
He hummed, his grip on your hip tightening slightly.  
"We're making out in a flowerfield" he whispered breathless.  
"Yes and what of it?" You asked under your breath.  
"I love it" he declared before clashing your mouths together once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With your hands laced together you watched the sky turn yellow, then orange, then purple and just as it became dark you left, driving back to the city with your spirits high and with a scheduled comeback. 

From now on you'll have a new nickname to grump about whenever called upon by Damien: Wildflower.


End file.
